Bible Club and 1B's Ibara Shiozaki
by SuperSaiyain79
Summary: "Where's Midoriya?" "Last I checked Midoriya said he was joining a club that was sure to help with the ladies" Mineta says not looking up from where he was on his phone. "Oh, pray tell what club that is?" an intrigued, not at all jealous, Yaoyorozu asks. Trying to hold in his laughter, Mineta spills, "He joined bible club, said it would be the perfect place to score." IzukuxIbara
1. LEAVE 1B's ANGEL ALONE!

"Where's Midoriya?" someone in the room asks.

"Last I checked Midoriya said he was joining a club that was sure to help him score with the ladies" Mineta says not looking up from where he was on his phone.

His words causing a pause in all his classmates' actions to hear the conversation.

"Oh, pray tell what club that is?" an intrigued not at all jealous Yaoyorozu asks, although she's already thinking of ways to try and joining it without being obvious.

Trying to hold in his laughter, Mineta spills, "He joined bible club, said it would be the perfect place to score, even though I highly disagreed with him. Instead he told me, and I quote "Rejection isn't in my vocabulary, neither is no, maybe next time, Not interested or in your dreams". Rubbing his chin Mineta shrugs then looks back to his classmates "At that point he just kept spouting rejection phrases, so I sort of tuned him out, but you get the jest."

Silence rings around the classroom as they take in Mineta's words. As close as they've become with the green haired boy, aside from Iida, the closest friend to Midoriya is Mineta and that's mainly because they went to the same school together. Hearing his words, they see no reason not to believe him, as ludicrous as it sounds, because honestly, that sounds just like something Midoriya would do.

"I'm sorry, I know Midoriya does a lot of stupid shit to lure in girls- "Some of which has surprisingly worked" Mina whispers ,one of the unfortunate souls to have fallen for Midoriya perverted yet, seductive charm, -"But joining bible club, that has to be his stupidest idea yet" Jiro finishes, hoping the only thing Midoriya ends up with is a purified soul, but even that is doubtful.

Half of the class nods their heads agreeing with Jiro, because while they believe Midoriya may have some amazing skills at picking up girls, or at least attracting them, even they must draw the line at getting a girl from the bible club to go out with him.

"I concur, Midoriya has skill, I will admit" Momo says not trying to admit that she was also one of the girls Midoriya was able to win over, "However I have to agree with Jiro that Midoriya may be out of his depth here."

"I don't know girls, you've seen what Midoriya can do, if the guy says he's going for the girls there, then he's likely to get a girl." Kaminari interjects, despite how jealous he is of the green haired boy he admits Midoriya has great game recounting all the girls the boys gotten with, which is way too many for one guy.

"Ok, true as that may be, I highly doubt bible club is the best place to land anyone." Jiro rebuts, trying to think of any girls who would even be in that club.

Everyone around her begins to nod their heads, thinking how much luck he could have in a club that's supposed to be about religion. Most of them thinking that if anything at least this will distract Midoriya enough from getting 1A caught into any more of his shenanigans required to get a date with a girl. Granted they usually work out, just not without someone else getting hurt.

A few shuddering from the aftermath of his master plan to pick up one of the upper-class girls, Nejire Hadou as they recall. They really should've known better then believe Midoriya needed help with a "school assignment". Shaking their heads, they look to poor Koda who has yet be forgiven by the bunny community for that debacle. Of course, everything played out just how Midoriya wanted it too, and achieved his goal of scoring a date with their senpai.

Ding!

"What was that Mineta" Todoroki, normally the silent one of the class asks. Usually he would stay in the back and keep quite but he too is invested to see what happens with Midoriya and his conquest to get girls from the bible club. "Let's see if Midoriya can prove everyone wrong" a stoic Todoroki thinks secretly laughing.

"It's Midoriya, and – slowly a smile erupts on Mineta's face- the sly dog actually scored a date" laughing at everyone for not believing in his friend. He's not surprised by this, in fact he expected it. Since middle school Izuku's been able to make just about any girl fall to her knees for him. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he has some sort of seduction quirk…lucky bastard.

"Enough Mineta, stop fooling around" silencing the grape haired fool, Iida catches the small boys' attention long enough for one of the girls to ask him what everyone else is thinking "Midoriya actually got a date, and from the bible club?" Mina asks surprised.

Mineta grinning like a Cheshire cat, goes to show the message his best friend just sent to everyone. "Look for yourself" Mineta says handing his phone over to his classmates allowing them to see a selfie of Midoriya and a green haired girl shooting a thumbs up, and his signature wink all girls have come to fall for shocking everyone in 1A. "And wouldn't you guess, it's with the bible club's president, even told me to not wait up for him after class since he's taking her out already" laughing starting up again.

"Hold on, Isn't the president of the bible club that girl from 1B" Hagakure barely finishes before everyone hears a gasp next to her.

Looking to the culprit they see none other than their electric quirk user Kaminari looking nervous.

"Oh god, Midoriya is gonna corrupt U. A's purest soul" Kaminari says horrified yet also impressed. Although he's also bit jealous for the fact, he has a crush on the club's president.

"Wait who's the damn president and what are you talking about?" Uraraka asks both teenagers.

"Ibara Shiozaki. She's said to be the sweetest, most innocent girl in all 1B," Mineta says nodding his head, "probably the whole school but also strong, probably strongest of 1B really. And Super religious so or course she'd be the president of that bible club." Mineta finishes impressed yet again by his best friend's charm.

"Wow, Midoriya has some really good flirting skills if he was able to get the girl who swore she wouldn't date till marriage" Kirishima says praising the green haired broccoli boy.

Most of the boys, including Todoroki, nodding in agreement that they're impressed at Midoriya show of skills.

"Never underestimate my best friend, Kirishima. Pick any girl in this school and Midoriya will have her wrapped around his finger in under 5 seconds." Mineta says bragging of his friends' skills.

For a moment Kirishima looks like he's about to when he opens his mouth to speak, only to stop when he sees a few of the girls glaring at him. Scratching the back of his head he awkwardly looks away whistling.

"You shouldn't brag about someone being a horndog." Jiro whispers to Mina.  
When everyone breaks off back into their groups the entirety of 1A starts to talk amongst themselves about these current events regarding their resident playboy. All chatter amongst each other stops however when the door to their classroom slams open. When seeing who it is, Yaoyorozu goes to greet her fellow class rep.

"Oh Kendo, how are you? Is something the matter?" the vice rep asks once she sees the angered expression on her friend.

"Tell Midoriya to keep his hands off Ibara before he corrupts her", looking to their entire class she continues, "he may have tainted about half the school's population of girls here at U.A, but we in 1B will not allow him to corrupt our classmate. She is too pure for him" Kendo says in a battle-ready stance with most if not all of 1B standing behind her yelling in agreement at her declaration. Some activating their quirk to deepen the threat.

"Yeah Shiozaki is off limits"

"Hands off our angel"

"We'll take you down if it means keeping her safe!"

Surprisingly Mineta walks forward shaking his head unfazed by threatening aura being aimed towards him "I'm sorry Kendo-san but if Midoriya managed to snag a date with your classmate then it's too late, she's a goner. She's probably already been corrupted" pretending to look at a watch that is not on his wrist he continues, "yup I wouldn't doubt if she were now converted to Midoriya-ism."

"What the hell is Midoriya-ism" one of the 1B kids ask?

Surprisingly it's one of the 1B girls who answer that "Ugh it's where you basically", waves her hand around, "I don't know fall for Midoriya and like get wrapped around his finger. So stupid."

"Uhm, and how would you know this Yui?" a surprised Kendo asks.

A blush erupts on the 1B girl as she realizes she spoke aloud, revealing her past with Midoriya. "Rumors." The girl quickly answers.

Coughing Mineta's capture 1B's attention," Yes well anyways, back to what I was saying Shiozaki is probably corrupted so byee"

Furious 1B and their class rep take a moment before they finally speak "Fine, if that's the way it is, then we challenge Izuku Midoriya to prove he is worthy for Ibara's hand, only then will we leave you guys alone"

Nods, and yells of agreement are heard all around until an explosion cuts them off.

"Oi, extra's, Man Hands. I may not like shitty Deku and his playboy perverted ways, but even I know going up against him isn't a good idea. Just let the guy go on his date. If we're lucky that vine chick can purify Deku's perverted soul."

A tick mark appears on Kendo's forehead for the comment thrown at her about her hands. Breathing through her nose she takes a deep breath, gritting her teeth and comes up with a solution.

"Fine, but if Ibara comes back tainted or even somewhat off from how her usual saint self then we're gonna kick his and all of 1A's asses, starting with yours" pointing at Mineta, Class B's rep states before activating her quirk to indicate the seriousness of their threat and walking off with her classmates.

Each student glaring at their opposite in 1A before disappearing, leaving a heavy tension in the air and a slightly sweating Mineta behind.

After the debacle they've just decided to dub "Midoriya' s bible girl problem" everyone decides to remain silent until finally Tsuyu speaks her mind as usual and asks the question on everyone's mind. "We're going to get our asses kicked because of Midoriya aren't we, Kero?

"Yup"

"Oh yeah"

"No doubt"

"I should probably write a last will and testament"

"Damn Deku"


	2. You're a Sinner Kacchan!

It takes a few days when some one finally notices the change in class 1A. No, the change in their resident playboy.

Of course, it takes the classmate with the blunt mouth to voice their thoughts. "Has anyone else noticed there's something different about Midoriya?" Putting her finger on her chin trying to pinpoint what it is.

When they look to the strength enhanced quirk user talking with Mineta, they don't notice anything different aside from the fact their topic of choice surprisingly isn't rating girls of Yueei. In fact, for some reason Midoriya is talking about repenting and is splashing water on Bakugou starting a fight.

"Shitty Deku stop splashing water on me", the explosive teen yells as he chases the green haired boy, " And why the hell does that shit burn!"

"You must repent on your sins, I will pray for you" Midoriya yells as he jumps over desks to avoid an explosive fist in the face.

BY the end of class, they are unable to figure out what's different and leave it to try and solve it tomorrow, by asking his best friend.

The next day when Mineta walks into class, all 1A surrounds him asking for information on his best friend and how his date went. Mina asking for details, because something must've happened for his change in behavior. "Give us details Mineta" Uraraka begs.

The only reply heard from Mineta is a loud laugh and him telling them to wait for Midoriya to come to class, "You guys wouldn't believe me even if I told you". However, when he passes by Kirishima, the taller boy barely hears when he murmurs, "Man, now I know why they call her the Ace of 1B".

Wondering what exactly Mineta meant by that, they all wait in anticipation for the one in question to enter. Eventually when the one they've waited for finally arrives, Mineta words make sense not only to them but Kirishima who hear his whispered words.  
When they turn their heads to see their friend at the doors of 1A and address his changes in the past week they find it difficult to do. Turning to look at the cause, they see their classmate Midoriya and 1B Ibara Shiozaki standing at the entrance causing a light to shine brightly on both, causing some confusion as to why the light is on Midoriya, Ibara makes sense, but Midoriya not so much.

"Gah too bright, the pureness radiating off of them, it burns" Kaminari yelps.

"Midoriya? Is that really you?" Tokoyami asks blinded by the light shining on the two.

"Indeed, brethren Tokoyami" Midoriya says head bowed, hands clasped together, confusing everyone in the room, except the one next to him.

"What the hell happened to Midoriya?" Tsu asks, referring to the Midoriya standing in front of them who is wearing his shirt tucked in, has his U.A. tie on, all his shirt buttons buttoned up, a belt to hold up his formerly saggy pants and- "Oh my god is Midoriya sporting a man bun!" Mina shouts surprised he combed his hair.

"I get the bright light shining on Vine girl, but why Deku" Bakugou gets out pissed at the light not getting out of his face. "Seriously where the hell is this light coming from!" hands exploding looking for the source.

"I have cleansed Midoriya of all his sins." Ibara says before leaving Midoriya with a kiss on his cheek and on her way to class.

Leaving an even more surprised class behind when they see Midoriya blushing because he never blushes, in fact it's usually the other way around.

"What the hell happened at bible club?" Todoroki asks.

"AHAHAHA, TOLD YA THE VINE GIRL COULD PURIFY SHITTY DEKU, DAMN EXTRA IS SO PURE SHE COULD TURN THE EVILEST VILLAIN INTO A HERO!" cackling Bakugou falls to the floor pointing and laughing at Midoriya once he gets over the light issue.

"I have seen the errors of my ways and with the help of Ibara-Chan purified my sins" Midoriya replies as a light shine on him even brighter.

"Ahh get that light out of my face, seriously who the hell brought that back" Bakugou yells as he yet again gets blinded. Trying to pinpoint the cause he only sees Deku " Shitty Deku turn off that bright light, and FOR FUCKS SAKE, stop throwing water on me already."

"You're a sinner! Kacchan"

"Oh my god, we have our very own Ibara, green hair and all" Uraraka says to everyone as they watch Midoriya toss water from a glass onto their explosive friend. Causing everyone to gawk and nod their head in agreement, before Aizawa finally comes in and yells for everyone to sit down.

"Wait who are you-Midoriya?" Aizawa says, incredulous at the new look of his usual scrappy student "What the hell happened to yo- -Actually I don't care just sit down" secretly he does, he just doesn't want to admit it. He'll just listen through the grapevine for information about his problem child's reformation, so he knows who to thank. Midnight would probably have an idea since she loves to gossip. After that thought he continues with his lesson.

Later

"Thank you" a gravelly voice says.

"I'm sorry. What"

"I said thank you. You don't know how much I tried getting through to problem child and nothing happened" Bowing Aizawa continues "Just a week with you and Midoriya is coming back as a reformed angel, I mean yeah, he's talking about sinners and saints and is throwing holy water on Bakugou, a lot, but I digress. I just need to thank you because now he isn't getting into any actual trouble or being such a playboy." Standing up finally Aizawa stares at the angel of 1B only to see a small smile.

"What?"

"It's funny, all I did was tell Midoriya-kun's mother about his behavior after he asked me on a date and all the sudden, he promised to stop acting like such a lecher" chuckling Ibara continues "funny what a mothers scolding does to a boy's attitude. Everything else is probably just an act really, a cute one but an act nonetheless" she's says imagining her boyfriend throwing plain water at his friends and ranting about them being sinners. She didn't really do anything besides get him to dress more appropriately.

Eye twitching Aizawa starts to turn around, "I see, goodbye then". Taking a deep breath, he mutters the words he's been saying since the beginning of the year "Damn problem child."

"Promise you'll stop splashing your classmates with water"

Rubbing his unruly hair now released from his man bun, Midoriya relents and agrees to her terms. Hers being his girlfriend, Ibara Shiozaki. He really doesn't want to get withheld kisses from her or another scolding from his mother, so he decides to roll with it.

"Yeah, I promise to stop tossing water at Kacchan and preaching about sinners to my class" smiling when he finishes his statement, he goes in for a kiss only to be stopped by a thorny vine.

"Sorry, but no kisses for those who are sinners" the smirking vine user says as she walks away hips swaying along the path back to their dorms.

Mouth agape Izuku only thought is "Saint my ass, she's a god damn sinner herself, devil hidden under an angels disguise". As he reluctantly follows the bible president to take a cold shower whispering the same words repeatedly "god give me strength".


	3. Bible Discussion and Study Meetings

In the 1B dorms sits two girls, one considered the big sister of their class and the other their Saint, Itsuka Kendo and Ibara Shiozaki. Currently their topic at hand was the vine user's boyfriend, former UA playboy Izuku Midoriya.

"Okay so start from the beginning and don't leave anything out" the class rep of 1B says, a little curious what the love life of her classmate was like with Izuku.

Trying to hold in her laughter while also listen to the person in front of her, Itsuka thinks of what an odd couple the two make, - I can't help but do a double take every time they walk through the hallways together, but she's so happy so I guess I'll hold off 1B from attacking Midoriya, Kendo thinks.

"Well, I was talking to Izu-kun and we were discussing many things, blushing slightly Ibara pauses and says "romantic things being one of them. As I've said before, I did not want sex before marriage- "

Before the vine user could finish the big fist, user enlarges her hands with a fire in her eyes questioning Shiozaki, "tell me he didn't pressure you to do something you didn't want, Ibara, did he- That's it, it's time for Plan "Kill the corrupter""

Smiling sweetly at her Reps reaction she puts a hand on the girl's shoulder to calm her down. "No, he didn't in fact- wait what's plan Kill the corrupter?" Ibara says for once losing her calm composure"

Panicking Kendo hurries to think of something deciding to brush it aside "Nothing you need to worry about. For now,", she whispers, "just tell me more about your boyfriend stuff" Kendo says smiling sweat dripping down her face.

Waiting with a questioning look on her face, Ibara continues "Very well. As I was saying, he respects my no sex till marriage rule, however once we got passed that, the problem started when we started talking about hobbies and what we enjoyed doing outside of school."

Confused the class rep lets the girl continue her story not wanting to interrupt so she can find out why Izuku Midoriya was passed out in the 1B dorms.

This is Ibara I'm talking too of course they would only talk about PG things, Kendo says to herself.

"It's when we got to hobbies that things got weird." Pausing to let the comment sink in she continues "he told me about his hero analysts journals, which I thought was very interesting" Ibara says, "He actually helped me come up with a few new moves to use with my quirk" the smitten vine user says with a smile on her face.

"He's actually very intelligent once you look past his lecherous tendencies, Kendo" the religious girl says nonchalantly about her boyfriend.

"Oh my god Ibara, does Izuku know you talk about him like this" Kendo says covering her mouth from laughing.

"Yes."

Itsuka nodding her head in acceptance, gestures for her to continue as she reaches for her drink, "Okay and what happened after that, I'm not hearing anything that could explain Midoriya passing out.

"I was getting there Kendo." "Sorry Shiozaki" Kendo replies blushing.

Smiling she continues "Well when it came to my turn, I told him about my Sunday church and family time. But what I truly enjoyed was BDSM" biting her lip she says nervously "which is when he shrieked, turned really red like a tomato if I had to compare it to anything, then started mumbling about hard limits, whatever that means, and finally passed out" Ibara says ticking off each reaction of her boyfriend.

"That's when Tetsutetsu came in saw Midoriya on the ground and shouted how unmanly it is to be asleep in front of their girlfriend."

"Pffft, Ibara I didn't know you were so bold." Itsuka says, hacking her drink up and red faced trying and failing at imagining the religious girl doing anything like that.

I guess there's loopholes to the no sex thing til marriage huh, Itsuka thinks still blushing. Midoriya must've been blindsided by this. I mean I certainly wasn't expecting Ibara to be so bold and admit to having such a kink. Tsk, can't say I blame the green bean, if it were me, I'd probably react the same way.

Finally zoning back into the discussion at hand Kendo looks back to her friend who was apparently still talking just in time to catch the end of her explanation.

"But what I can't understand is what's so bold about enjoying Bible Discussion and Study meetings, Ibara pouts, hand on her bible, not noticing the way Itsuka face drops at her words while also trying to hold in a smile.

"I'm sorry Bible discussion and what did you just say" the class rep stutters out.

Both girls stare at each other until finally Ibara repeats herself, "Bible Discussion and Study meetings"

Pulling the vine haired user in for a hug Itsuka pets the girl's hair whisperings assurances that everything will be alright. "Stay precious, Shiozaki, for no darkness will ever taint you and if any tries to come at you I will slay it" the class pres. says cryptically.

Just another one of the reasons why you are considered our big sister Kendo, Ibara thinks, until she becomes confused at her friends statement.

"Not that I am not unappreciative at your words Kendo, but may I ask why you sound so cryptic?"

Sighing knowing, she can't avoid this question without telling Ibara what BDSM really means she braces herself for an onslaught of embarrassment from the other girl.

"Shiozaki, BDSM doesn't stand for what you think it does."

"Looking confused the vine user asks "But Monoma said-

"Never listen to Monoma again" Kendo say quickly. Holding tightly to the bible girl shoulders.

"But then, wh-what does BDSM stand for?" the other girl asks starting to already get worried for herself.

Taking a deep breath, the class rep prepares herself "It stands for Bondage &Discipline, Sadism and Masochism" the other girl gets out quickly, "the reason Izuku probably passed out was because he thought you were into some kinky stuff that was way out of his league" 1b class rep finishes.

This gets Kendo thinking, So BDSM is Midoriya' limit huh, dully noted. Kendo chuckles readying herself to reveal this juicy gossip to the rest of her classmates.

"Oh, oh my, covering her mouth as she gasps at the revelation, "I, I've told many, many people how much I enjoy BDSM Kendo." Ibara says pale as a ghost.

"I'm sure no one even remembers" Itsuka says trying to calm down her classmate.

"No, you don't understand. Midnight offered me an apprenticeship which I thought was an amazing offer at first but now I realize, Oh, actually I should've realized it sooner when she started giving tips on how I could utilize my vines as a whip or restraints with Izuku, and not just for hero work- "Ibara rants quickly.

Pacing back and forth the green haired girl begins to turn redder than Todoroki's fire Kendo notes. Guess she told a lot of people about her kink, the girl chuckles.

" I mean I didn't think anything of it because I thought she meant use Izuku as a sparring partner so I took all her advice in stride, and occasionally did practice the moves on Izuku, which looking back now some did look of the erotic sense and Izuku did seem to enjoy the moves ,which was a bit weird at the time and - oh my god Kendo I'M A SINNER" grabbing the big fist user by the collar of her shirt.

The entire time Kendo is biting her fist, finally she releases it to laugh at her friend's predicament.

"oh my god Midnight was giving you tips for BDSM", gasping for air she continues, "which you actually used on Midoriya, oh that's hilarious, oh god Ibara this is gold" Itsuka laughs, "and you got offered an apprenticeship for it too" however the strawberry blonde decides to slowly calm her laughing when she senses the dark aura surrounding her usually calm classmate.

"Ahem, oh would you look at the time I have to go and do something, that is not go tell everyone you like to punish Izuku with your vines...like the sinner he is" Kendo says winking, as she runs off.

"KENDO, I HOPE YOU GET CONDEMNED TO THE FIERY PITS OF HELL!" Ibara yells, trying but failing to catch her friend before she runs off to tell everyone what she has done.

"I'm a sinner" Ibara says despairingly.

"Yeah, but you're my sinner" Izuku says as he walks up out of nowhere hugging his girlfriend from behind who seems to be having a midlife crisis.

Giving a swift kiss on her cheek Izuku continues "I'm not entirely sure what you're mumbling to yourself about but look on the bright side babe, now we can be sinners together" the broccoli haired boy says giving a toothy grin to his girlfriend.

Sighing the bible girl just smiles rubbing his cheek "Yes, I suppose so".

 **Doing another chapter because people want it however if anyone has requests for these two let me know and I'll be more than happy to try and create a chapter about it. As you've read there's no consistent story line it's really just about Izuku and Ibara's relationship with class 1A or 1B thrown in the mix**


	4. I'M A BOTTOM?

"Izuku, the fact that you have not done anything remotely lecherous in these last few months we have been together shows you have put forth all love and care towards me" Ibara says, smiling innocently with an ethereal light surrounding her.

"I mean, do you have to constantly put it that way every time you praise me, Ibar-babe" Izuku murmurs sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. I know she means it in a nice way but sometimes she's just a little too blunt, Izuku thinks.

"I could always say congratulations on being solely devoted to me, deciding to forego your thoughts on starting that harem you had plans for, and keeping your dick in your pants" the 1B girl says emotionless.

"Damn Izuku you got told" a passerby says.

Too shocked to reply to the random passerby, Izuku stands motionless in front of his girlfriend, jaw dropped, embarrassed his girlfriend even knew about those past plans.

"Uuuh, Ibar-babe can you just go back to calling me a lecherous bastard and continue with what you were going to say?" Izuku says guiltily.

Smiling her usual smile, which Izuku now realizes hides an evilness no one else knows about Ibara answers back face tilted, with a small blush, "of course I-zu-ku." Ibara says smiling back innocently "I was going to say I'd like you to meet my parents this weekend?".

"Oh I don't know, I already had- wait Izuku think about this what did All Might say to do in this situation? Izuku thinks.

 **HAHAHA MIDORIYA MY BOY, RULE #1 NEVER SAY NO TO MEETING YOUR GIRLS' PARENTS! DO THAT AND EVERYHING WILL BE ALL MIGHT!**

Oh yeah that, Izuku frowns. Damn traitor.

Sweating profusely Izuku looks for the nearest exit, still not prepared at all for this. However when he doesn't see any escape, Izuku pulls at his , all the sudden too-tight collar, taking a deep breath and accepting his faith. For All Might, Izuku thinks, blessing himself before he answers.

" **YEAH, I'D LOVE TO BABE**!" Izuku shouts embodying the spirit of his idol, giving a quick peck to his girlfriend.

"Excellent mother and father have already set a time and day with your mother for dinner this weekend" Ibara says, giving a blinding smile to Izuku, intertwining hands so they could head to class.

"Damn you, you she-devil. Your sassiness knows no bounds and keeps me wanting more, of course I'm going to say yes" Izuku mumbles once he drops off his girlfriend at her class and heads off to his own, giving once last glance to the vine user happily sitting with her group of friends.

 **HAHAHAHHA NO MY BOY YOU ARE JUST WHIPPED!** All might says as he passes by Izuku.

"AM NOT!" Izuku hisses at his mentor, "am not" Izuku repeats to himself as if to reassure himself.

I'm just doing what all nice boyfriends do and meeting their girls parents, Izuku tells himself as he walks to class.

In Class

"Yeah guys she's evil, like no one knows this but behind that blinding halo that follows her around, she's the devil incarnate", Izuku warns all his classmate surrounding him in a circle, who only look at him skeptically.

"I swear it's true! Once you look past that ethereal beauty of hers you'll see she's a seductive siren bound to suck you in and reveal her true colors.

Shivering for a moment Izuku zones out until Mineta slaps the back of his head to bring him back to earth.

"If that's true, then why are you still with her?" Tsu asks.

Pulling at his collar Izuku pales at the question he's been trying to answer for the past few months since the two have started dating.

"I honestly don't know, Izuku says laughing, "I mean she's got this sassy, assertive side to her that likes to put me in my place when she thinks she needs to, which you wouldn't think so for a religious chick but that aside", rubbing his chin to find the right words, "I'd say she's a great kisser and super sexy so that's a plus", giving a thumbs up to Mineta and Kaminari, but earning a slap from Mina " sorry, sorry, ".

Thinking for a moment Izuku finally answers, "I guess it's because I've never dated anyone like her before. She's a breath of fresh air… who really likes to call me a lecherous bastard every chance she gets." Izuku answers laughing.

"So, what you're saying is Vine girl is a top and you're a bottom Deku." Bakugou says finally entering the conversation, smirking. "What topping the girls of UA get boring, so you finally got yourself a girl who wants to top ya?" Bakugou says laughing.

Mouth dropping at his frenemy's comment, Izuku tries to backtrack to make sure everyone knows he's still a top. "No, no way, I'm the top in the relationship, she's the bottom guys. GUYS, GUYS! Mineta, you believe me, right? Kirishima, Todoroki?" Looking to his friends for a sign of help to back him up.

Only to see the guys turn away in slight shame and the girls cover their mouths to hide their laughter.

"Midoriya, you're like a brother to me you know that", Mineta starts, giving Izuku hope in his eyes, "But you are a total bottom in this relationship" before he finishes, destroying any and all hope Izuku had in proving Bakugou wrong.

Looking to Kirishima he sees him shake his head in sadness "Izu-bro, I honestly would've thought bible chick would be a bottom, but from what you've told us she's turned you into a total bottom" clapping his hand on his friends' shoulder in a sign of sympathy.

"Todoroki" Izuku cries, looking to his last hope.

"You're a bottom" he says before sitting in the back to read.

"But, how" Izuku asks as he falls back into his seat.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen" Bakugou says walking to Izuku slowly, beginning a dramatic slow clap for effect.

Pale in the face Izuku falls back into his chair at the revelation his peers have revealed.

No, I'm not, I can't, Am I? Izuku thinks.

Flashbacks to all his dates and encounters with Ibara brings him to one realization that Bakugou was right.

" _Izuku please fix your outfit" Ibara asks noticing that Izuku has no intention in dressing appropriately._

 _Groaning Izuku ignores the vine user. "Come on babe, it's not like anyone really cares about how we dress" Izuku says as he tries to walk ahead saggy pants and untucked shirt still unfixed._

" _Izuku. Please fix your outfit." Ibara asks this time with a hint of force in her voice, which for some reasons makes Izuku slightly aroused but also scared._

" _Yeah babe, sure fixing my pants right up, see even got a belt and my shirt tucked in" Izuku points out smiling exaggerated._

Bakugou was right, Izuku thinks, "Oh My God, Bakugou was right".

Looking up to Bakugou he says the three words he'd never thought he say in his life "I'm a bottom" the last thing he sees is Bakugou' shit eating grin then everything going black.


	5. He's okay, he's just a little frustrated

"So Izuku spills the beans, what's it like having a holier than thou type of girl for a girlfriend" Mineta asks nonchalantly while watching Izuku lift weights. For some reason his best friend has been seen in the gym a lot more than usual which has caused everyone to push him to ask what's going on.

Still don't know how that constitutes me as the go to for finding out what's got Izu-bro to become a gym buff but what-evs, Mineta thinks as he awaits his best friends' response.

While at first too busy to speak since he occupies himself with chugging water from his All Might water bottle after he is done with his set, once he finishes Izuku looks up to Mineta crying, shocking the smaller boy.

Wiping his eyes, he tries to find the right words to speak, but nothing but gibberish seems to come out of his mouth every time he opens it.

"Uh whoa what the hell Izuku!" Mineta yelps when he feels arms wrap around him loud sobbing coming from his best friend.

When the One for all user finally stops his tears, he looks to his friend with hollowed eyes.

"She's such a tease, Mineta" wiping his tears, which Mineta now realizes are of frustration, he lets his green haired friend continue "We kiss, and make out, which she's great at by the way, but nothing more than that" Izuku says eyes shut visually frustrated.

"On top of that she always does these cute- waving his hand around as if to signify what she does- "Sensual, things, which I know for a fact are intentional" poking the smaller boy in the chest angrily "and, in a way, I-I think it's payback for my "lecherous past" because it gets me really worked up and she does nothing to help me out so then I have to come back here to the gym to work off my frustration."

Pfft serves you right Izuku, the purple haired boy thinks.

Just thinking about it begins to work up the reformed playboy so he begins to do more reps while still talking to his grape haired friend.

Breath Izuku, you love her, so you bare it, you love her, so you take it. Izuku chants in his head repeatedly.

"Uh dude, no offence but what did you expect when you started dating a chick who petitioned for a bible club that consisted of only herself in it" tossing another water to his friend he continues, "She literally told you she wouldn't have sex until marriage Midoriya." Mineta says laughing at his friends' reason for frequenting UA's gym so often.

"I can't believe it's because Shiozaki has been teasing you, that you've been visiting the gym so much "Mineta says laughing, "This is too much, "Midoriya the great" dominated by "Ibara the Saint" he says sarcastically, "You really are a bottom".

Mineta knows he shouldn't be making fun of his best friend, but this is just too funny. Besides, Ibara is such a nice girl it's funny to see someone else finally do the teasing to Midoriya and he not be able to do anything back.

Standing straight Mineta clears his throat looking into his best friend eyes, and in his most serious voice says "Actually Midoriya I think you're being really sweet, and honorable- For a moment Izuku smiles as he hears his friends' supportive words, "and as Kirishima would say manly".

Silence rings between the two for a moment as Izuku takes in the grape haired boys' words.

Nodding his head Izuku smiles, "Wow Mineta, you know what you're right I am pretty Honora- "

However, he's interrupted mid-sentence when his childhood friend starts to laugh admitting he couldn't keep a straight face after such a fib.

"You're a bastard you know, that right?" counting to ten Izuku grits his teeth," Your lucky my best friend, anyone else and they'd be dead by now" Shattering Izuku's smile.

"Oh, so that's why they sent me" Mineta thinks chuckling.

Mineta takes a deep breath looking a bit remorseful when he says, "In all honesty, Izuku, you might be a little whipped", shrugging he goes "but in a good way".

"How so?" Izuku says looking to his childhood friend skeptically.

Waving his hand around Mineta searches for the words until he finds them but comes up empty, "Uhm"

"Yeah exactly, Minoru! There's no such thing as being whipped in a GoOd WaY! Izuku yells sarcastically.

"Tsk. Don't say I didn't try to help." Mineta says shrugging.

"What do you mean, you weren't even that helpful in the first place!" Izuku yells, "In fact you made things worst!"

Shaking his head, the green haired boy clicks his teeth not at all agreeing with his friend's sentiment and angrier than when he first showed up to the gym.

There's no way he's whipped, just because he respects his girlfriend's wishes about waiting until marriage for sex and can't help but do nothing when she teases him with her sensual acts, does not in any way or form mean he's whipped. "Honestly, how does anyone believe she's a fucking saint, she's the devil incarnate".

"I am being a gentleman. If anything, Ibara is being mean." Izuku says to no one as he lifts beyond his max weights. "Saint of 1B my ass, more like Lucifer of UA" Midoriya mumbles to himself as he finishes another set, Mineta on the side texting everyone about his talk with Midoriya.

Class 1a and 1b have been added into the chat:

UA perv 2nd to Izuku: I mean yeah, I almost died, but there's nothing wrong with Izuku

Explosion Murder: What the hell is wrong with Deku

UA perv 2nd to Izuku: Eh he's just sexually frustrated. Who knew Shiozaki could be such a tease.

Alien queen: …

Tape for arms: …

Octo-hero: …

Reverlyinthedark: …

Createverything: …

Icyhotbastard:…

Robocop: …

side ponytail: …

metal man: …

Stoneman: …

Copycat: …

Headphone girl: …

Pikachu: …

Vine hero: Really Izuku?

Izu-bro: Mineta, I'm going to kill you.

UA perv 2nd to Izuku: Oh shit, Izuku what are you doing here?!

Izu-bro: You added everyone in your contacts !

UA perv 2nd to Izuku: Holy shit really! if that's true then..Aizawa sensei can I transfer schools

Catsoverdogs: No.

Izu-bro: AIZAWA-SENSEI IS HERE!

Catsoverdogs: Yup

UA perv 2nd to Izuku: So's All Might, if everyone in my contacts was added.

Dad Might: Tis true. HELLO M'BOY! Might I suggest something for your frustration

Izu-bro has removed themselves from the chat

Vine hero: Excuse me while I go heal my boyfriend.

Vine hero has removed themselves from the chat

Side ponytail: …what the hell does that mean?

Stoneman: IZU-BRO'S GONNA GET SOME!

Metal man: WHAT A MAN!

Catsoverdogs has removed themselves from the chat.

 **Not sure what the next chapter will be about but hope you enjoy this one**


	6. What's that silver ring on your finger?

"Yo Izu-bro what's that on your hand" Kirishima yells from across the room, although in hindsight he realizes he didn't really need to, given the green haired former playboy was sitting two desks away from him.

Looking to where the crimson riot copycat is pointing Izuku immediately blushes realizing what he forgot to take off this morning and not really wanting to explain tries to brush it off as a new accessory he wants to try.

"This old thing it's just something I wanted to try out, you know me always trying bold fashion choices" he finishes laughing awkwardly.

Almost convincing the red-haired boy a new voice steps in ruining any chances he had of no revealing the true meaning of the ring.

"Midoriya stop lying and tell us what that ring is really for" an alluring voice says.

Jumping out of his desk after being frightened by the voice coming out of nowhere Izuku looks to the source only to see Midnight standing behind him giving off, if he were single, he'd say a seducible hot smile, but he's not, so he's gonna call it... a smile from an enchantress sinner. "Hey! detention wannabe child of god" Midnight says while cracking her whip at Izuku.

"Damn it" Izuku mumbles before remembering their main topic of conversation, "Wait, but miss Midnight, don't I have the right to my own secrets, I mean as hero in training we should all learn how to keep secrets right? - Izuku tries to say in hopes she will accept this reasoning and change the subject.

"Hmm. No, now spill." the hero says. Realistically, she knows Midoriya reasoning is sound and he does have every right to keeping his own secret, and Aizawa would probably say she shouldn't be making him spill the truth about the ring, but she's a glutton for gossip and his reformation from playboy to purified child of god is the juiciest thing to happen at UA lately.

Shrugging Midnight looks to the kids and rids any guilt she may have felt from putting the broccoli haired boy on the spot in favor of wanting to know what the ring he's wearing is, sue her if she's just as curious as everyone else.

When Izuku looks around to see if anyone is willing to back him up, it seems as though everyone else is also waiting in anticipation for the reveal of his ring meaning. Some honestly not sure why they're even bothering but then again this is far more interesting then Art history.

"Hey detention Lord Explosion Murder!" Midnight yells, "Continue Midoriya".

"Uh, I swear for a hero, you sure don't act like one ya middle aged enchantress" Midoriya shoots out.

"What did you just say" 'crack' "to me, ya wannabe ex-sinner?"

Sweat rolling down his neck at the indent on his desk left from Midnights whip Izuku look for an escape 'Uh I said let me start from the beginning of how I got the ring!"

"Yeah I thought so" the teacher says not having noticed her frightening act scared most of the class, including Bakugou all the way to the corner of the class.

Rolling his neck Izuku moans, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of embarrassment he'll receive when he reveals what the ring really is. In all Honesty he's not even ashamed of it, not really, it's just he didn't really want anyone finding out about the ring just yet. Then again, he doesn't even remember how he ended up getting it, _that's a lie ya damn sinner you know exactly how you ended up with this silver ring of torture._

Sighing Izuku thinks to the exact day he was guilted- asked to wear it.

Flashback

" _Izuku, Ibara says in between kissing Izuku, and slightly grinding down on his lap_

" _Hmm" Izuku says as he goes to leave a mark on the vine users' neck._

" _Izuku, we have been dating awhile and you have been faithful to my no sex till marriage rule._

" _Hmm, hmm." Izuku says continuing to enjoy the make out session with his girlfriend_

" _That's why I think we should get purity rings, too...breathing heavily from their make out the girl continues her speech, "signify our oath"_

" _Definitely" Izuku says not paying attention, going back to kissing Ibara_

" _REALLY, Oh Izuku, I knew I didn't make a mistake choosing to denounce my no dating rule for you" the girl says, pushing away from the boy with clasped hands before going back to their previous activity. That is until the girl's words hit Izuku causing him to stop suddenly, realizing what he just said yes to._

" _Wait a sec, you want to get what, Ibar-babe?"_

" _Purity rings? it means- "_

" _I know what it means, it's just a big commitment, I think I need a sec" Izuku says picking the girl off his lap and setting her on his bed._

" _Oh, well I mean, I just thought you were doing so well, and you've met my parents, and you were my first kiss" The holy girl says looking away in embarrassment "not to mention the first person I've ever said I love you too, I've never done any of this with anyone else."_

" _Wait seriously, I was your first, for like all that?" Izuku says sitting back down next to the self-conscious girl."_

 _Frowning she nods, "Did you not here when I said I denounced my no dating rule FOR YOU, Izuku? or were you too busy listening with your pants again?" Crossing her arms "Not everyone is like you Izuku who can date someone, screw them then dump them five seconds later. Huffing the girl continues, "I was planning on waiting , but then you somehow convinced me to give you a shot"._

 _Ouch, back to the lecherous jabs, he thinks. Rubbing the back of his head he decides not to lie since he wasn't really paying attention to his girlfriends' words at the time. They were deep into their make out sesh. "Sorry babe."_

 _Sighing the boy wipes his face and goes to hold Ibara's hands, hoping to make the girl feel better after his hurtful actions._

" _Really, I am. It means a lot to me you really did all that just for a shitty guy like me, grinning Izuku says "And you know I love you too, so if getting a purity ring will make you happy then let's do it!", "What do they look like", asking multiple questions proving genuine interest Izuku's "can we get them engraved with nicknames like your has Ibarbabe in it"._

 _When he sees the girl mouth twitch into a smile but still make no move to reply he realizes what he must do to make his girlfriend smile at him again "And mine engraved with Lecherous bastard!" smiling at the girl who burst out laughing he grabs her in his arms to give her a kiss, her wholeheartedly accepting. "Well?" the boy asks hugging the girl closely._

" _I like those nicknames." The girl the girl whispers, smiling at her boyfriend who continues to surprise her at every turn._

 _Smiling back Izuku turns vulnerable for a moment "I'm glad Ibar-babe…you mean a lot to me an.. even though people say we seem like a weird couple, the lecher and the saint, I really don't want to lose you."_

 _Caressing Izuku's face Ibara closes her eyes placing her forehead on his " Neither do I Izuku"._

* * *

 _Flashback end_

"Midoriya, that is literally the most romantic thing I've ever heard" Kendo says.

"What the-"looking around Midoriya sees now that all of 1B stands by 1A along with the half of the UA faculty.

"What do you mean, oh god did I just say all that outloud?" the broccoli haired boy says rubbing his red faced.

"You did indeed my'boy and might I say you could've left out the R-rated parts." All Might says while shooting a wink.

"Wow, so aside from being a bottom, you wear a purity ring, too" jeez Deku is there anything you don't do for Vine girl?" Bakugou asks laughing a few boys laughing as well.

"He doesn't have sex!" Monoma shouts.

"Nice one!" Kaminari says,

"Oh right, too pure for that" Hanta shouts.

Before Izuku would've blushed at the boys teases, but after the talk with his girlfriend, finding out he was her first, and that she even denounced no dating for a crappy guy like him, Izuku now takes it. Throwing out the one comeback he knows no guy will be able to speak back too.

"Last I checked I had girlfriend and you guys didn't" Izuku grins "And this ring only means that I have to wait for the awesome sex I'm gonna have with Ibar-babe in the future, not that I'll never have it." Laughing at the the faces each boy is making Izuku continues "I've never even seen any of you guys with a girl the whole time we've been at U.A."

"Oooh, Izuku did you have to deliver a United States of Smash on them, I don't think they're moving, All Might says looking to the frozen boys.

"That's what they get for making fun of Ibara and I.

"Who knew Midoriya could be so romantic?" one of the 1A girls says to a group of 1B girls

"I know right, and here I thought we were going to have to make Midoriya disappear for breaking Ibara's heart" Kendo says laughing, while the 1A class looks to 1B horrified, Izuku equally as scared.

"Don't worry you have nothing to worry about now, but you know the threat stands" the big fist user says smiling.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, feel much better" Izuku says texting his mom goodbye just in case something were to happen today.

"Wait, Midoriya I just have one question."

"Yeah, Aizawa sensei?" Izuku says as he and the other are gathering their stuff up.

"Did you really engrave your ring with the nickname lecherous bastard?"

"…I mean, I didn't not do it"

Understanding his students confusing words, the homeroom teacher just nods, "Wow, Midoriya, that's uh, that's really sweet."

"What, I got Ibara to engrave hers with Ibar-babe so it's fair!" Izuku tries to defend.

Laughing everyone disagrees, telling the wannabe child of god, it's not, but it's admirable he stuck to his word to make Ibara happy, watching as the green haired boy stomps out of the 1A homeroom to visit his sick girlfriend at the dorms.

* * *

 **I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I made this one, but please don't judge me too hard on this one.**


	7. Izuku's new years resolution

"Damn it Deku, I thought you were over that damn phase!" Bakugou yelled as he threw a punch at his rival.

"Never! In fact, my new year's resolution is to rid you of your sins Kacchan!" Midoriya yells throwing a water bottle at Bakugou face water splashing his entire body. "Let your sins be gone, thot!"

"I swear to god I'm gonna kill you!"

"Don't swear, you'll just add another sin onto your angry little body" Izuku yells running away tossing another water bottle over his shoulder.

* * *

"Uh, why's Bakugou chasing Midoriya through the halls of U.A" Yaoyorozu asked barely getting by the two hot heads who ran past her outside.

"Hmm, Oh Midoriya was messing around and said for his new years resolution he was gonna make sure Kacchan stopped being a sinner" Mineta said smirking.

"Then he tossed two water bottles at Bakugous face and ran off with him hot on his heels" Uraraka said laughing.

"Oh, well that explains it" not at all phased by the two boys' actions, the creative user goes to sit where the other girls of 1A are talking.

"And what's Shiozaki doing?" Jiro asked, partially confused on why the girl was in the 1A classroom.

"Lord, please give me strength to continue to love this nerd, I swearith that if you do, I will try everything in my power to make sure he no longer- "

"Well she was here visiting Midoriya but then she saw what was happening and now she's praying for the strength to keep on loving Midoriya" shaking his head Mineta says "Let's face it even the holiest people have to have a breaking point, too right?"

"Yup"

"Yeah"

"Makes sense" All of 1A, 1B and the entire faculty says to Mineta's words.

* * *

"I've got you now Deku" Bakugou growled.

"Hehe, you sure do" the green haired boy said looking for an exit only to see he was cornered, literally.

"Now for payback"

Closing his eyes Izuku waited for his retribution a punch in the face, or a blast to the stomach or to feel none of those. Instead what he felt was a bucket of water dumped on his head soaking him and his entire outfit.

"That'll teach ya to spray me with water" the explosion user says smugly. Looking to the person who supplied the bucket of water he thanks Kirishima, who silently apologizes to Midoriya.

"Now you're cleansed of your own sins, Deku" Bakugou laughs walking away, leaving a soaking wet Midoriya alone in the hallways.

Grumbling Midoriya starts to walk back to Class 1A only to be stopped by his girlfriend who can't help but smile at her boyfriends' current state of dress.

"I thought I told you to stop splashing your friends with water, Izuku" Ibara says rolling her eyes.

"Well, yeah but that was last year. I thought since this is a new year, things restarted so…yeah it doesn't work that way does it" Izuku says noticing the not at all amused face his girlfriend is making.

"No, it doesn't"

"My bad." Izuku laughs.

"You're not gonna stop, are you?" Ibara asks, sighing.

"…No?" the boy says grinning.

"I figured." The vine user said giving a small smile at her childish boyfriend who was wringing out his clothes in front of her, smiling back.

* * *

 **Happy New years! Hope you enjoyed my shortest chapter ever.**


	8. Class 1B apologizes

Class 1B Apologizes

No one really expected Midoriya's new attitude to last, yet it did. According to Bakugou, Midoriya was whipped, which wouldn't be too farfetched given his girlfriend's hair was vines, so she could whip him, although that seemed to kinky for a bible girl.

"But I heard religious ones are the kinkiest" Mineta yelled, before rubbing the back of his head "Ouch what the hell was that for, bro" looking to his best friend for an explanation

"Don't talk about my girlfriend whipping me with a vine" a red faced Midoriya says, walking back to his desk muttering prayers. Holding back kinky images of his new girlfriend doing such a thing to him. _No Midoriya, bad Midoriya, he thinks._

Another thing the class has noticed his new habit of muttering prayers. Wherever he goes, they hear him muttering prayer.

"You know I'm still not sure If I like this new Midoriya or not". Uraraka says looking at the boy with a golden light on his head, eyes closed hands clasped together.

"I HATE THIS VERSION OF THE NERD! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE BEEN SPLASHED WITH WATER BY HIM!' Bakugou yells, soaked.

"I HAVE TO CARRY A TOWEL WITH ME NOW IN CASE THE DAMN NERD DECIDES TO JUMP OUT AND SPLASH ME WITH WHATEVER THE HELL HE IS CARRYING IN THAT WATER BOTTLE" looking to the green haired fire user Bakugou mumbles "I know it's not water" and walks away.

Sitting down the class of 1A gets ready for the day when suddenly they see the entirety of 1B enter their class, apologizing they ask for permission to speak to Midoriya from Aizawa-sensei.

A glutton for gossip because of Midnight he allows them on the condition they do it in front of the class.

"Yeah go off, you just have to say it in front of all of us" he says hiding his grin under his scarf.

Hiding their embarrassment, the class of 1B huddles red faced to discuss the conditions. When they break seemingly in agreement, they look to Aizawa nodding to his conditions and look for their person of interest. When they finally spot him, they see him in the back of the class spritzing Bakugou with a spray bottle who since he is soaking wet is unable to blow the boy up.

"Oi, Midoriya" Kendo yells, drawing the boy's attention away from Bakugou which proves to be the wrong thing to do because this gives him a moment to punch Midoriya in the gut and lets him get away from the freckled face boy.

"Back off church boy or I swear I'll get Vine girl to whip you!" Bakugou yells, causing a roar of laughter among 1A and 1B.

Grimacing Kendo quickly realizes she must do a double apologize now and looks away. Sighing the girl gathers her wits and calls for the boy who is getting picked up from Mineta.

"Why- cough- what do you want, man hands" Izuku says glaring.

Glaring Kendo rethinks the apology but takes a breath speaks instead.

"First off sorry about that whole punching thing with Bakugou", getting a glare from him she can tell he doesn't exactly forgive her, "and second..." pausing the girl clears her throat and speaks.

"As president of class 1B we would like to formerly apologize for threatening to hurt you while trying to court Shiozaki" Kendo says with a smile at the end "We know see we were wrong, and you never had a chance in hell of corrupting our angel".

Looking to the big fist user, Izuku stares confused at her, finally speaking. "What are you talking about, you never threatened me?"

Thinking through their encounters Izuku double checks, and says "Yup, I have threats from exes but never from you guys about dating Ibar-babe".

This time it's 1B who thinks back through their encounters with Izuku and it's then that it dawns on them that they did not threaten the broccoli hair playboy but rather his entire class.

"Oh"

"Oh"

"Now I remember"

"Oh"

"oops"

"Ahem, it has come to our attention Midoriya that while we did threaten you, it was not to your face but rather your class" Kendo says blushing, at the memory.

"Oh, uh" looking away he speaks, "that's awkward".

"Yes. And while we do owe you an apology for thinking you would corrupt Shiozaki, it seems our apology goes to your class" she finishes looking to a glaring class.

"Yeah"

"You do"

"You scared us shitless"

"Duh, man hands"

"Well than…Sorry. for that" Tetsutetsu says.

The entire class is silent after hearing the bland apology for the steel user. Finally, Kirishima speaks up.

"Aww, it's alright man, for a sec we thought you were gonna have to live up to your promise because of Midoriya lecherous ways. Hahaha, thank god for your classmates saint-ness!" he says.

Eventually class 1A and 1B converse joking around about how amazing Shiozaki is for reforming Midoriya, meanwhile Midoriya walks out to sit at the fountain in the back of the school frowning for everyone assuming he would hurt the saint of 1B. _I mean I can't blame them for assuming but it still hurts they didn't give me a chance to prove them wrong this time. I really like Ibara._

After finally being released from getting bandaged by recovery girl Ibara was headed back to class, that is until she notices Izuku outside by the school fountain, prompting her to go sit next to him. She then notices he was brooding. "What's wrong my lecher" Ibara asks Izuku who is slightly amused by her nickname for him.

Sighing Izuku takes Ibara into his lap and tells her of his woes, which gets a small slap on his head.

"Don't be so dramatic Izuku and tell me what's wrong" Ibara says smiling at her over dramatic boyfriend.

Pouting Izuku resigns himself to not getting any sympathy from his girlfriend either and just tells her what happened. Explaining how no one had faith in him of not being a lecher with her and how she was able to reform him into being a better boyfriend. He further explains how everyone laughed when her class was apologizing for threatening to beat him up if he hurt her because even his class believed he was going to. Looking up to Ibara he speaks "I guess I never knew how much everyone doubted me being a good boyfriend until now, and it kind of stings".

Seeing the sad face on her boyfriend hurts the green vined hair girl, since she won't lie even, she thought he would eventually cheat or break up with her after a week of dating. But after a year of him being faithful to her she sees even she was wrong and so she goes to speak and tell him it's okay that he's been a great boyfriend, that is until he opens his mouth again making her roll her eyes at him and chuckle thinking, _"Sometimes, I wonder what gives me the strength and courage to continue to love this idiot"._

"Then again I guess the jokes on them because even if they _did_ doubt me, I still proved them wrong and scored a hot girlfriend who's a great kisser" giving a toothy grin he winks at her, "right Ibar-babe".

"God only knows how." the bible girl says shaking her head as Izuku gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Piggy back ride to your class?" Izuku asks, smiling.

Sighing the girl smiles at the oblivious boy and nods her head "Piggy back ride to class". Climbing onto her boyfriend's back, she becomes slightly embarrassed by the idea of others seeing her use her boyfriend as a means of transportation but also finding it adorable that Izuku loves to do it.

When they get to class and 1B sees Shiozaki on Izuku Midoriyas' back the girls of 1B can't help but _Aww_ at the scene wishing that was them, and a few former exes wondering why he never did that for them but overall everyone was having the same thought, _we really didn't have anything to worry about._

* * *

Well, how was this chapter.. class 1B gave the apology that Izuku deserved but he didn't know he did lol and Izuku contemplates his old lecher ways


	9. He touched the butt

*smack* a loud gasp could be heard throughout the halls of U.A., time seemed to stop for everyone walking through and from classes. Teachers looked outside of their classes, students who weren't even in the hallway at the time of the incident popped up out of nowhere. Suddenly a voice spoke deadly calm sending shivers through even the pro heroes, "And just when did I say that you could slap my ass, _my_ _lecher?"_

The boy in question, Izuku Midoriya turned red-face. He knew the answer to that. Never. She never said he could, but he was just walking past her to his class and couldn't help but give a quick swat. He's done it to his past exes and they enjoyed it, and dear god what was he thinking. _Of course,_ she wouldn't like it what was he thinking. Why did he think Mineta and Bakugou were right in thinking Ibara would think that was sexy, _holy motherfucking Christ, her eyes, I can see in her eye's mini flames_ , he thinks. This was a bad idea.

 _S_ weat poured down his face, his heart was beating erratically as he looked for an escape, but he found none as his girlfriends' classmates blocked his exit in front and behind him _. When the fuck did, they show up do they have some sort of "Izuku just fucked up time to kick his ass" alarm on Ibara_ , he wonders.

Breathing heavily Izuku grinned weakly "Ne-never but, I -I", ruffling his already messy hair from the gym, Izuku looks his girlfriend in the eyes which have a very dark look right now, and clenching his fist, " I just thought "Hey Ibar-babe's butt looks extra good today in that skirt, I'm gonna slap it and when you walked by I did, I didn't expect for you to get so mad, and the Ibara protection squad to pop up ready to kick my ass" awkwardly laughing he goes " but I guess I shouldn't have assumed"

Huffing Ibara looks away trying to hold back a smile successfully because while she doesn't like that he slapped her butt she admires his sentiment "Dear god I'm becoming a lecher like him she thinks covering her eyes which everyone in the hall notices, which they take as her being mad. So, while she's distracted in her thoughts for a moment, 1-B picks up Izuku and takes him away for hurting Ibara. The vine user missing her boyfriend scream for help as he's carried off to who knows where with the teachers going back to their respective classes pretending, they never saw anything.

When Ibara looks back to her boyfriend spot she sees he's missing as well as her class muttering an "Oh no".

Mineta then walks up to her drinking some grape juice ironically "Oh no is right. Your entire class just carried Izuku away welded together by that one classmate with them saying something about getting a taste of his own medicine whatever that means "sssip" man I don't know how you missed " IBAR-BABE HELP YOUR CLASS IS TAKING ME AWAY FOR SLAPPING YOUR HOT ASS, KENDO HAS A DARK GLEAM IN HER EYE I REALLY DON'T LIKE!"

"Yeah, stupid Deku was screaming for a good forty seconds while your class struggled to get him" popping up to her right was Bakugou who had popcorn with him, "Funny shit, vine girl". Then giving Mineta a fist pump both walked off laughing about what happened to Izuku.

Slapping her face Ibara sighs and goes on to look for her boyfriend as well as her class hoping it's not to late to stop them from harming or embarrassing Izuku too much. _Who am I kidding they've had a good five-minute head start I wouldn't be surprised if they already sent pictures around the school by now._

Once she finds Izuku she tries by fails horribly to hold back her laughter as she finds him tied to the tree in the back of U.A in nothing but his All Might boxers speaking to All Might, Aizawa and Midnight who is not even trying to hide her lecherous looks at her boyfriend. When she nears them, she hears the three teachers laughing as Izuku explains how he ended up there and why he couldn't get down even with his quirk. _Where in the hell did, they get such a strong sleeping pill, and did Awase really leave him welded together?"_ Ibara thinks as she walks up to her boyfriend who smiles at her despite being practically naked.

"Ibar-babe what's up! Mind getting me down, teaches won't cause they said it's fair punishment for what I did to you, so I figured since maybe you've forgiven me, I can come down now…it's cold and these All Might boxers are silk, so they aren't that warm." Looking to All might Izuku whispers "Remind me to get the cotton ones".

Quirking her eyebrow Ibara answers back "Oh and who said I forgave you for slapping my butt?" Causing all the teachers to laugh at the girl whom many thought easily forgave. Turns out she's just as evil as the rest of us.

Turning to his teachers horrified at the thought of being stuck up there any longer, he begins to stutter "O-oh com-come on, I said I was sorry! And I've been up here for like six hours. Little Midoriya is cold" Izuku whined.

"Lit-little Midoriya" Midnight snorted. Looking to his boxers with a raised eyebrow before getting shoved by Aizawa.

"Well don't get me wrong just because I call it little Midoriya doesn't mean it's -oww what the hell Ibara why'd you slap me with a vine?" Izuku says stretching his jaw where his girlfriend slapped him.

"My vine slipped" the girl shrugged, looking to her bare wrist she shrugs and starts to walk away, "oh my would you look at the time it's time for my bible reading I guess I'll come get you down later my dear Izuku".

"Babe, come on!" Izuku yelled. Looking to his teacher for help he sees that they all disappeared as well, leaving him to his own devices atop the tree he was tied in, in just his All Might boxers. "Tsk, last time I slap Ibar-babes butt, Izuku thinks. Looking to where Ibara was Izuku smirks a thought in mind, "Well I'm already stuck up here" and yells for her attention "Hey babe!" getting her to stop and turn around, _I'm probably gonna regret this but oh well_.

Looking to her boyfriend she raises an eyebrow smirking, wondering if he was going to apologize again, " _I'll consider getting him down if he does, she thinks._

"HATE TO SEE YOU GO BUT LOVE TO WATCH YOU LEAVE" he yells grinning despite being left in the cold.

" _Never mind"_ she says to herself turning back around and continuing to walk away shaking her head having to hold back her laughter after hearing his words. "I swear to whatever deity that is strong enough, please help my lecher" Ibara says with a small smile not at all serious.

* * *

I think this chapter is one of my favorites.


	10. Ibara tries something new

It was a Saturday morning when Izuku and Mineta were on their way to the arcade after agreeing to hang out there.

"So Izu-bro how's the relationship with Shiozaki, you two doing anything naughty besides holding hands" Mineta joked.

"Very funny Minoru" Izuku said rolling his eyes, "but I'll have you know we are actually trying something new on the recommendation of Ibar-babe".

Mineta stopped in his tracks, his best friends' words piquing his interest. "Oh, and what exactly could the oh-so-innocent saint Ibara Shiozaki ever do that could be considered naughty?"

Izuku slowly ran his hand through his hair sort of embarrassed by what he was going to reveal but he knew if there was anyone he could tell about this and not get laughed at, it was Mineta.

"Well, Ibara came up to me a few days ago and said that she wanted to try her hand at "sexting", said she heard from Setsuna one of her classmates that it was fun".

"Tell me you jumped on that offer, Izuku" Mineta said with Starry eyes.

"Of course, I did you idiot," Izuku said, "I mean she already calls me lecherous bastard, I figured she'd be a master at dirty talking through text".

"Wow Izuku, getting Saint girl to sext… you really are the man" Mineta said bowing to his friends' feet.

"Yeah, you would think so, but as it turns out Ibara's idea of sexting is sending dirty bible verses to me" Izuku said blushing waiting for his friends to laugh.

"…I'm sorry what" Mineta said.

"Yeah, I don't think Tokage thoroughly explained what sexting is and well Ibara's idea of sexting is sending me "dirty bible verses", I didn't even know there were such a thing as dirty bible verses", chuckling Izuku looks to his grape haired friend. "To be honest it's actually kind of adorable and I don't have the heart to tell her the truth".

"Oh my god Izuku, you're so sappy" he laughs, "But seriously that girl is too pure. I mean are you sure she's not pulling your leg to test you" Mineta asks, wiping away his tears.

"Pretty sure, when I first texted her why she sent me some bible verse she said she was trying out the sexting. Then she told me to do it back" cracking his back Izuku looks to Mineta, "I've been having to study the bible for verses to text back Mineta. It's torture".

"Ah, the things we do for love" Mineta laughs.

"Tell me about it...wanna see the texts she sent me" Izuku asked.

"Will I even be able to understand them?' Mineta countered.

"Good point".

* * *

At School

"Mineta, you're his best friend go find out why Midoriya-kun is smiling all dopey like towards his phone" Momo said.

Mineta looked at the hot girl bewildered. "Hey, just because Izuku's my bro from another- "Finish that sentence I dare ya" Bakugou said from his seat from the front of the class where he sat.

Mineta looks away before coughing in his hand, "Look Izuku may be my best friend but that doesn't mean I need to check up on him every five seconds" he says flippantly. "If you're so curious on why he's acting so weird then ask him yourself". _I mean I know why, but that doesn't mean I have to tell you, Mineta thinks._

Rolling their eyes at the expected answer the rest of the class look at Izuku's next closest friend, Iida Tenya Class rep.

"Do not ask me to invade my friend's business for I will not do it!" Iida says.

The class sweat drops at the reply from the robotic boy. "But Iida what if Midoriya is planning some sort of shenanigan behind our back, as class rep isn't it your job to find out and keep us safe" Mina says trying to convince the boy to find out why Midoriya looks so goofy.

The class looks back to their class rep who they can see is having some sort of internal battle with himself. He knows that's not the case, since Izuku has been on some sort of saint high ever since dating the girl from their neighboring class, but on the other hand what if Ashido was right. _Damn my need to stop the wrong doings of others._

"Fine I will see what Midoriya is up too, but only to make sure the safety of our class is not in danger of being pranked again" Iida announces as he walks up to his best friend who was still staring at his phone happily.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was currently staring at his phone with a dopey expression, and he knew that. Now why you may ask, because his girlfriend Ibara Shiozaki was sexting him in class. But obviously it was her definition of sexting which meant sending what she thought was dirty bible verses, whatever the hell that meant. _I'm still not sure there's such a thing as dirty bible verses but hey she's the church goer, not me, he thinks._

When he opened his phone, he saw the words Song of Solomon 7:11-12 **.** Looking it up, Izuku couldn't help but chuckle knowing that these were the opposite of dirty verses. "That's really sweet babe" he texted back. Deciding to be supportive of his girlfriend's weird sexting methods he looks up a verse she might like and adds Psalm 119:25-29. Smiling the boy put his phone away waiting for when his girlfriend would reply, which she usually did with something sweeter. _Weirdest relationship I've ever been in, but I'll be honest it's refreshing._

* * *

In Ibara's Class

Ibara Shiozaki wasn't sure of the protocols for having a boyfriend. What do you do, when do you go on dates, is 2 months too early to give them a promise ring?" She honestly wasn't sure seeing as Izuku Midoriya the lecher of Yueii was her first. He was far more experienced, so she thought after the second week of dating her he would've broken up with her thinking she was some sort of prude, yet here they were seven months later sending dirty texts too each other.

"Uh Ibara, why are you sending random bible verses to Midoriya?" Setsuna asked her classmate, not at all ashamed she was looking over the girl's shoulders at her texts.

"I'm doing what you recommended and sending dirty texts to spice up mine and Izuku's relationship" Ibara said confused.

"Pfft, you're- that's your idea- and he's going along with- KENDO! IBARA IS TRYNA SEXT MIDORIYA WITH BIBLE VERSES!" Setsuna yelled as she ran away laughing.

"I'm not quite sure what was so funny, but okay" Ibara said bowing to the girl running off.

"I think Setsuna laughed because sexting is form of naughty thing not what you're doing" Pony said struggling to explain in perfect Japanese.

"What do you mean?"

"She means you are doing something so PG; a baby does naughtier things Shiozaki" Monoma announced. Walking up to the girl he pats her shoulder before leaning in to explain what sexting is, watching as the blood drains from the bible girls already pale face.

"Oh my, Setsuna never said that" Ibara says.

"Well Setsuna probably thought you would know" the blonde boy says.

"But Izuku sends me back bible verses which are just as dirty".

"Then you've got one supportive boyfriend" he says laughing, leaving Ibara to have a mini existential crisis.

"Can Bible verses even be dirty" Awase asks Yui.

"Don't know, ask Ibara" Yui says before walking off to find Kendo, leaving Awase alone shooting the girl a glare as she walks away for leaving his question unanswered.

* * *

Back with Izuku

"Izuku Midoriya as Class Rep it is my duty to know whether or not you are planning a prank on us!" Iida yells.

Looking to his best friend confused, Izuku shakes his head, "Uh, no I got no plans to mess with you guys on my agenda until probably next month." He says looking through a planner to double check.

"Oh, very well that is goo-wait what" Iida yells causing everyone to sweat drop at his obliviousness. "Never mind, if that is the case then why do you keep smiling at your phone all dopily like, nothing good can come of that!"

"Uh...that's rather personal Iida" Izuku says a bit nervously.

"OH, okay" Iida says bowing, "My apologies, I shall leave you to your business".

Turning to his friends he shrugs, "I apologize, but Izuku did not want to reveal what he was doing I shall go back to my school work if you wouldn't mind".

The entire class looks at each other before sighing and letting Iida go back to his school work. "Yeah sure thing Iida go ahead" Uraraka sighs.

"That's it, I didn't care what shitty Deku was doing but now you shitty extras have me curious!" Bakugou shouted at them causing them to sweat drop.

"How are you being curious about what Midoriya is doing our fault?" Mina asks.

"It just is pinky!" he shouts back as he walks up to Izuku to find out what he is doing on his phone, taking it out of his hand to see what he's looking at.

"Da fuck...why are you and vine girl sending each other bible verses?" Bakugou says confused unable to figure out why the hell these two would be sending random verses, back at each other.

The entire class becoming just as confused. "That is rather weird Midoriya-kun" Momo says.

"Look guys we're just comparing passages that we think are our favorite" Midoriya say trying to save himself from any embarrassment.

The class looks at each other, skeptical but nods thinking that yeah, these two probably would do that and decide to leave it alone. That is until a rather frazzled vine user runs into their class looking for someone comes in. Once she makes eye contact with Midoriya she walks up pulling him up by the collar garnering oooo's.

"And just why Lecher did you not tell me that I wasn't actually sexting you?" Ibara asked, everyone choking on their own spit on the saints words.

Sweating Midoriya looked around for help, noticing his classmates were busy being speechless to be of any help.

"Well, I don't know I just thought what you were doing was adorable and figured this was your way of sexting" he shrugged. "How was I supposed to know you had the wrong idea of sexting. I'm not psychic".

"Yes, but you are far more experienced lecher, so you could've corrected me" she said.

"Yeah, but would you have started doing stuff like telling the color underwear you were wearing or how much you want me at night, if I asked?" Izuku asked with a raised eyebrow, gaining oooo's from his classmates which garnered a glare from both teens.

Blushing Ibara thought about it then answered, "Well no, but still you could've told me."

"Why, when you seemed pretty happy texting the way you were, and I was perfectly content doing it back." He answers still not minding she was holding him up by the collar.

"If I had no problem looking up verses to send then why does it matter, I didn't tell you?" he asked.

Sighing Ibara shrugs "I don't know".

"Is it cause you think I might not be interested in you anymore giving you feelings of doubt in our relationship and possibly thinking I might break up with you?" Izuku asked seriously, causing silence in the room.

"Well, I mean" she tries to get out, looking away.

"Because you're kind of stuck with me now that we have these purity rings, babe. I mean I studied half the bible for you so you're not getting rid of me that easily" he said grinning, causing his class to aww.

"Will you guys shut up and leave, already!" the couple yelled.

"To be fair problem child you two are fighting in the middle of homeroom" Aizawa says while eating popcorn, enjoying the free show in front of him.

Both begin to blush before running out to continue their conversation elsewhere.

"Those two are the weirdest fucking couple of Yueii" Bakugou says before going back to scowling at the chalkboard.

"Yup"

"Yeah"

"Oh definitely".

* * *

These were the passages I used and I'm pretty sure I'm going to hell for this one Lmaooooo. Don't judge my writing okay, I just thought this would be funny.

 **Song of Solomon 7:11-12**

 **"Come, my love, let us go out to the fields and spend the night among the wildflowers. Let us get up early and go to the vineyards to see if the grapevines have budded, if the blossoms have opened, and if the pomegranates have bloomed. There I will give you my love.**

 **Psalms 119-25-29**

 **25 I am laid low in the dust; preserve my life according to your word.**

 **26 I gave an account of my ways and you answered me; teach me your decrees.**

 **27 Cause me to understand the way of your precepts, that I may meditate on your wonderful deeds.**

 **28 My soul is weary with sorrow; strengthen me according to your word.**

 **29 Keep me from deceitful ways; be gracious to me and teach me your law.**


	11. It's Valentines day

Izuku Midoirya: Lecher of Yueii. Has never been capable holding down a girlfriend for longer than a few weeks. That is until now.

* * *

"Whoa Izuku where'd you get all those chocolates?" Mineta asks as he sees Izuku eating from a pile of boxed chocolates.

"A bunch of girls gave them to me randomly" he says popping another one in his mouth.

"Wait, they randomly gave you heart shaped boxes of chocolates" Mineta said.

"Yeah just came right up and tossed them right at me".

"Izuku, I'm pretty sure they were trying to ask you to be their valentine" Mineta says slowly.

"What, no why would they do that Valentines isn't for another month" Izuku says popping another chocolate in his mouth, until he finally looks around the class and sees the heart shaped decorations and the Happy Valentines day Sign on the chalkboard. It's then he realizes how much he's fucked up.

Seeing his friend finally realize the day he pats him on the back, "Hey it's alright, maybe you can give a box of those chocolates to Ibara and she'll never notice the difference" Mineta says trying to ease his friends worries".

"You think" Izuku asks.

"No, you will not" Iida shouts. "As your best friend I must implore that you do something far more romantic for Ibara Shiozaki. I will not allow you to recycle chocolates that you accepted from other girls".

"You did what my lecher".

Slapping his face Mineta hurriedly steps away from his friend hoping for the best while Iida cringes realizing he might have gotten his friend in trouble.

"Uh, well I may or may not have accidentally accepted chocolates from random girls" Izuku says sheepishly.

"And how does that happen" she asks.

"You forgot Valentines is today" wincing at the hurt that flashes across his girlfriend's face, she stares at the boy in front of her. "So, you didn't have anything planned for us did you" she asked softly.

Not wanting to lie to her Izuku tells her the truth, "No, I didn't".

"I see" turning around she leaves without saying another word, but not without letting Izuku notice her throw away a green teddy bear she had with her.

"Oooooh, Damn Deku never thought I'd see the day you made the bible girl mad" Bakugou says eyes wide.

"For shame Izuku, you need to do something to make it up to your girlfriend!" Iida says karate chopping the air.

Rolling his eyes Izuku nods already thinking up ideas, nothing sounding good enough. It's not until lunch that he figures out something sound enough with the help of Mineta.

* * *

"Crap, what do I do man this is the first time I actually care about doing something special for a girl on Valentine's day!" Izuku screeched finally starting to panic. "I still can't believe I forgot" he says sadly.

Sighing the grape haired boy patted his friends back, "I'd say relax but I've got nothing. You're on your own this time bro" Mineta says, pausing "Hold on a sec maybe you can do something sappy and like surprise her during class today with some flowers from her garden, but be dressed like cupid you know sash and all, while you're doing that invite her out to the dorm for a homemade meal!"

"Mineta...that is by far… the greatest idea I've ever heard!" Izuku yells, "But how will I get everyone out of the dorm?"

"Leave it to me." Mineta says, surprised he actually like his idea.

"Alright! Thanks, Mineta, Now I just got to find a cupid costume, raid Ibara's garden she works super hard to maintain and hope Ibara is okay with Katsudon for dinner since it's the only thing I know how to cook!" Izuku says before running off and leaving his friend behind.

"I honestly did not think he would go with my idea" Mineta says to himself laughing.

"You know that was a horrible idea you pitched to him right" Kendo says once she walks up to the grape haired boy.

"What are you talking about?" Mineta says.

"Shiozaki loves that garden more than anything, if Izuku even dares touch that I wouldn't be surprised if she gives him the silent treatment for a month.

"Oh boy".

"Although I can't wait to see him dressed up as cupid" she laughs.

* * *

"Alright class put everything away we're having a pop qui- "

"Ibara Shiozaki I am so sorry I forgot today was Valentines day, will you forgive me and come to 1-A's dorm for a homemade meal made by me!" Izuku says barging into 1-B's classroom shirtless with a sash saying cupid, boxers covered in hearts and a bow hanging over his back.

Silence rings in the classroom as everyone stares at the boy half naked with flowers in one hand and a box of chocolate in the other.

"Izuku Midoriya what in the hell do you think you're doing" Vlad King says grinding his teeth.

"I'm apologizing to the girl I love and asking her out to a date tonight" Izuku says with a roguish grin, slowly backing out the door when the pro hero walks up to him.

"Get out right now, before I give you detention for the rest of the year…and put some damn clothes on" he says rolling his eyes.

"Ye-yes sir" the cupid dressed boy says, but not before activating one for all and hurriedly going around the man to deliver the chocolates and flowers to his girlfriend, who was frozen from seeing her boyfriend dressed up so ridiculous, a small smile creeping up at his sweet gesture.

* * *

"What the hell is Midoriya doing running around Yueii in just heart covered boxers" Aizawa asks, as he watches his problem child run past him with Vlad King in close pursuit, yelling about a detention for the rest of the semester.

"Why are you asking me he's your student" All Might say defensively.

"Yeah but everyone knows he's like your secret love child" Aizawa replies.

"Wh-what?" All Might stutters.

* * *

"Izuku, did you really take flowers from my garden" Ibara asks.

Grinning proudly, Izuku nods, "Yeah, I figured since you loved them so much, you'd probably love them as a gift more than cheap store-bought ones!"

Ibara wants to be mad that he practically tore up her garden making that bouquet for her, but he looks so proud of himself that she doesn't have the heart to be mad. And the fact that he tried making it up to her for valentine's day, even going so far as to getting after school detention for three months only warms her heart.

Sighing she shakes her head, thanking him for the gift. "You were right my lecher, I did enjoy them more than store bought ones" she chuckles.

"Knew it!" Izuku says with a fist pump in the air, "And now we can plant new ones together in your garden" Izuku says with a grin that makes Ibara smile wider and her heart beat a little faster.

"Indeed".

* * *

"Wow, I honestly didn't think your idea would work Mineta, but you actually got Izuku off the hook and she isn't pissed off that Midoriya ruined her garden, she actually seems flattered" Kendo says alongside the rest of 1-B and 1-A who were watching Izuku and Ibara have their date in the 1-A dorms.

"Pfft, I may not have a girlfriend but that doesn't mean I don't have good advice to give out every now and then" Mineta says a bit offended.

"Sure" the girls of both classes say in chorus, going back to watching the odd couple on their date.

* * *

Hope you like Izuku and Ibara's valentines day. Hey just started a ko-fi if you guys wanna support me under the same username supersaiyain79


	12. White Day and a gift for sinners

White day, the day where men are supposed to return chocolates to woman who gave gifts to them on Valentine's day.

While Izuku accepted many many many...

"Enough Izuku, get on with the story you damn lecher!", Iida yelled.

"Right, sorry Iida."

As Izuku was saying, while he accepted many chocolates, he didn't from the one person he cared for. Why you ask, well because he forgot it was even Valentine's day and while she did make chocolates for him, she simply couldn't give them to him, solely for the fact he accepted random chocolates without even asking why he was getting them which showed he was still the oblivious lecher he said he wasn't. Which totally wasn't true. He was just an oblivious dumbass, who had a sweet tooth and could never pass up expensive chocolates even if he was being paid. And today he was determined to show it.

White day March 14th was the day Izuku Midoriya was going to show that he was not an oblivious lecher.

"Yo, Izuku whatcha gonna get for Ibara?" Mineta said, taking a sip of his soda.

What a familiar feeling this is, he thought.

"Uh, well I thought I'd buy her a few things you know like I have a whole list too", the teen said with a boyish grin, looking proud.

Mineta stared at his best friend surprised, he honestly didn't think Izuku would have anything prepared and would've asked Iida or even All Might for some help. But apparently people do grow up.

"All right, give it to me. What are you're getting her?"

"All right, so you know how her hair is made up of vines" Izuku said.

Mineta nodded slowly, already not likely where this was going.

"Well I figured it must be hard to maintain or like she must need some sort of specific hair product to use, so I want to get her some garden supplies for it" he said proudly.

Mineta stared at his friend waiting for him to say he was joking. When he didn't, he asked him to go into further detail.

"Well you know I'd buy her like some weed spray so if her hair ever gets unruly, she could easily get rid of that, maybe some plant seeds so if she wants flowers in her vines. OH! And I thought maybe I could- "

Mineta put his hand up when he realized Izuku had no intentions of stopping.

"Izuku I'm gonna stop you right there and tell you that is probably the worst gift idea I've ever heard".

In hindsight Mineta thinks he probably could've been gentler with his wording when his friend looks like a kicked puppy, but it needed to be said.

"Look, do you really think those are a good gift for the bible chick, be realistic Izu-bro!" Mineta says holding onto the boys' collar for emphasis.

Izuku merely sighs agreeing with his shorter friend. "I mean, I guess not. I just didn't want to admit it. I guess I'll have to think of something else."

"Wait was that all you had" Mineta asks, looking to his friend incredulously.

"Well yeah, garden tools and supplies are freaking expensive" Izuku says, "I'm not made of money."

"Jesus Izuku. How is it you get all the girls and I don't. I feel like I'm constantly helping you".

Izuku laughs at the grape haired boy then looks at him, "Mineta look at me, my looks more than make up for whatever stupidness I do in a relationship" the boy laughs.

"Whatever get the hell out of here and buy your girl something nice before she breaks up with you" Mineta grumbles, watching as Izuku full cowls out of his seat at his words.

* * *

"Okay if I were a freak about the bible and liked gardening what would I want?" Izuku asked himself as he passed by numerous potted plants on sale, a bible, and several books on different religions.

"Why is there nothing around here that Ibara would like!" Izuku yelled, oblivious to the flower sale going on behind him. After what felt like hours of searching, his eye finally caught something he thought she might like that was expensive and would more than make up for his past transgressions.

"This is perfect" he thought as he decided to still get the other things, he told Mineta about just in case.

"Now I just need to make some chocolates…time for a visit to mom" Izuku said with a grin.

* * *

At the dorms

Izuku and Ibara were sitting on the couch in the dorms of Heights Alliance happily eating the lunch that Izuku had made for them when he decided to give her his gift.

Clearing his throat, he got her attention.

"Ibar-babe".

"My lecher?" Ibara said, with a soft smile.

Izuku chuckled at their nicknames for each other before getting back on track.

"As you know today is white day and I've yet to give you my present".

Ibara merely nodded her head still smiling softly, causing Izuku's heart to skip a beat and make him sweat.

"So, I made you these…my mom gave me the recipe of course, but I swear I made them myself!" Izuku says sweating.

Ibara smiles softly at her boyfriend before taking his hand and assuring him she believes he made the deformed All Might chocolates.

"They were supposed to be you" he mumbles.

Ibara covers her mouth to hold back her laughter at her sweet boyfriend before replying to him.

"That's adorable my lecher", softly grabbing his chin for a kiss before letting go and seeing a goofy grin on his face.

Shaking his head, he smiles back at her before handing her a crudely wrapped All might box which she softly giggles at before opening.

Smiling proudly at his gift Izuku awaits his girlfriend's reaction before he hears her gasp.

"Do you like it?" he smiles proudly.

"Izuku. This is for sinners." She says as she stares at the dark green and black lingerie which just so happens to match his hair.

 _That is not a coincidence,_ she thinks.

"What? Is not babe. I mean look at it, you could wear it to dinners, with parents-

"I would never wear this sinful outfit with my parents!" she said.

"Okay fine, not with parents, but how about when we go on dates?" he asked.

"I knew you had an alternative motive to getting me this! You just want to get in my pants!" she yelled as she slaps him for thinking such a thought, students beginning to watch the two fight as they come down their rooms.

"No, I swear that's not it, I just thought, well I guess I didn't think. I know I messed up on valentine's day and Mineta said my original gift wouldn't make up for what I did because it was a stupid idea and you would probably think it was stupid and after a while I thought it was stupid too, so then I went to the store and I saw that after searching for the perfect gift for hours and was like, "oh look cute lingerie for Ibar-babe and it matches our hair!" but now looking back I guess this wasn't the best idea was it" Izuku says looking at the ground, kicking his foot back and forth.

Ibara couldn't help but pinch the brim of her nose as she fell for her boyfriends wounded puppy act. Even though she knew it wasn't an act she still felt bad. He seemed genuine in that he thought she would like the gift and, maybe, just maybe he didn't want to get in her pants but thought she might enjoy some nice lingerie.

Sighing the vine haired girl pulled the boys hand towards his room since they were in Class A's dorms and grabbing her gifts, she avoids everyone's eyes, Izuku as well still looking at the ground.

Once they reach his room she enters and sits on his bed patting the side indicating she would like Izuku to sit.

"Uh, are you sure Ibar-I mean Shiozaki?" Izuku says still looking away.

Smiling softly, she grabs her boyfriend hand pulling him onto her bed, "So long as you never call me Shiozaki again" she smiles. At first Izuku looks confused until he realizes what she's saying and nods happily letting her continue to talk.

"Izuku what was your original gift?" she asked as they laid on her bed.

Izuku stayed silent for a moment until he got up from his side of the bed and began rummaging through his messy room for another wrapped box in his hand. Handing it to the girl her goes back to sitting down, waiting for her to open it.

"Uh, it was this. I thought you might like this since it's sort of a maintenance kit." He said rubbing his head abashedly.

Ibara looks confused until she opens the box smiling, noticing all the garden supplies.

"Izuku, why would you think I would ever think this was a stupid gift. This is a wonderful gift and with it I can actually fix my garden faster since you butchered it" she said with a smile.

Izuku winced at her words nodding, until he realizes what she says, deciding to correct her he speaks.

"Babe those aren't for your garden" Izuku says frowning.

This time Ibara looks to Izuku confused as she stares at all the gardening supplies, he had been carrying, "What do you mean, what is it for then?"

Izuku stares at her then her hair then back at her. It takes her not even 30 seconds for her to connect the dots and roll her eyes at the dense boy.

"Lecher, did you really buy garden supplies for my hair" she says trying to keep a straight face, but failing.

Izuku looks away trying to hide his red face, already seeing from the small smile on his girlfriends face she is laughing at his gift.

"I mean, yeah. I wasn't sure how you took care of your hair, so I figured I'd give you some garden supplies to help out" Izuku says sheepishly.

Ibara looks to the plant seed, and weed repellent smiling, " _Only my lecher would think to gift me this."_

"You think it's stupid, don't you?" Izuku said.

"Just a smidge" Ibara says smiling, "I also think it's adorable you care so much about my hair."

Izuku perks up at this, "Of course I do babe, it's your quirk! You gotta take care of your quirk if you're gonna be the best hero out there" he says.

"And that is why I love this gift" she answers.

"So, you'll wear the lingerie" Izuku says smiling.

"Don't push your luck lecher", Ibara says with a glare.

"Yeah, yeah, *cough* got it" Izuku says looking away.

* * *

 **Hero training**

"Whoa, Ibara I never thought you would be the kind of girl to wear such a risqué ensemble during school" Setsuna says whistling at the bible girl.

Ibara blushes, cursing herself for not changing fast enough before the other girls entered the changing room.

"The gods grant leniency for little things such as these" Ibara says trying to improvise something on the spot.

"That sounds like bull, but okay." Setsuna says shrugging.

* * *

I hope you guys didn't think I forgot about this lol, and please don't criticize me too much for how bad this chapter is, but I just felt like a white day chapter was only right.


	13. How Izuku and Ibara got together

"Wait, are you the only one in bible club?" Izuku asked shocked.

Ibara nodded at the lecher, not at all bothered by this fact, merely happy that U.A. allowed her to even start a bible club.

"I am lecher. Do you wish to learn the workings of the lord and cleanse your soul of its sins?"

Izuku's face turned extremely red from the girl's words. Whether from embarrassment or turn on he wasn't sure but nonetheless he nodded his head, because as he told Mineta he was gonna score in bible club.

"Uh, yeah sure."

Ibara smiled slightly at Izuku clasping her hands together, "I am happy for you. It will be a long journey, but in the end it will be worth it. Today we will be reading a passage from-

 _Oh, dear god what did I get myself into?_

* * *

"Wow, well that was an informative session Shiozaki, I mean I learned a lot today!" Izuku said, trying to hold back the yawn.

Ibara frowned at the boy in front of her. "Perhaps this wasn't the best club for you to join lecher. I take my bible reading very serious as does the lord."

"What! No, I swear I'll be the best damn bible reader you've ever seen just you wait Shiozaki!" Izuku declared as he walked out of the empty classroom.

"I wait in anticipation lecher."

Bowing the vine user walks out of the room, a light shining down upon her blinding Midoriya.

"Ahh, what the, where did that light come from?"

* * *

"So how was it?" Mineta asked while hanging in Midoriya room.

Izuku could no longer hold back his groan. "Sooo, borrrring. I honestly thought bible club would be a great place to score chicks but there's only one person there!"

"Pfft. Well I could've told you that, but you just kept saying that you could score a date with a girl no matter who or where they were."

"Yeah, yeah and that's exactly what I'm gonna do because Rejection isn't in my vocabulary, neither is no, maybe next time, Not interested or in your dreams. I'll make sure to get a date with Ibar-babe." Izuku said determinedly.

Mineta rolled his eyes at his friends' words. "Dude why, you have a better chance of getting a date with Bakugou then that chick. She basically declared herself a nun with her no dating policy."

"One, ew. Two, that's because she's never had a taste of what it would be like to be with me. All I gotta do is stick it out in bible club and I'll get a date with her in no time. Just you watch I'll have her wrapped around my finger in no time."

Mineta fist pumped his best friend wishing him good luck. "All right man, good luck with that."

* * *

"Hello there President Shiozaki, what passage are we reading today!" Izuku asked happily strutting into the classroom where Ibara was in.

Ibara rolled her eyes at the boys' antics, telling him which passage. "Today we will be reading from Genesis."

"Cool, cool, cool. So, if you're President of the club, does that make me vice pres.? I mean there's no one else here so I have to be VP by like default, right?"

Ibara held back a small smile and nodded her head reluctantly. "Yes lecher, you are by default vice president."

"Cool! So, like what activities do we do, do we get holy water and just toss it on sinners and tell them they've been cleansed?"

"If we did then I would toss a barrel of it on you." Ibara said before quickly closing her mouth and clasping her hands together and muttering something.

Midoriya on the other hand was gawking at the saint girl, eyes wide and dare he say smitten by the girl. "Shiozaki, did you just make a joke at my expense?" Izuku said coyly.

"Lord help me for I can no longer stand the lecher beside me." Ibara continued to mutter.

"Well who would have guessed the saint would be a sinner."

"I am no such thing!"

"Sure sure"

"Bible club is canceled good bye!"

"Is that a maybe for tossing water on people?!"

* * *

"So how was today?" Mineta asked.

"Oh, I am so wearing her down." Izuku said.

"Nice."

* * *

"Can I get your number?"

"This is bible club lecher; we are here to discuss the lords work."

Izuku looked around the room to see who she could be talking about when she said we, after all there was no one else in bible club besides her, and him. Then again, he only joined to get a date with her.

"Uh, who exactly are you talking about Ibar-babe, there's no one else here."

Before Izuku could even dodge a vine was wrapped around his entire body, slightly squeezing him. "My given name is Ibara Shiozaki, not Ibar-babe or Shio-hot chick or any other degrading name you can think of, understand lecher."

"Yes." Izuku croaked.

"Good, now back to the passage."

"But like what if I need to discuss a passage I don't understand and want to be prepared for the following day?" Izuku explained cunningly.

Ibara bit her lip thinking. It was a viable reason for needing her number, on the other he could be just using the excuse to try and ask her for a date. Leaving it to faith she decided to trust her instincts, as the lord would want her too.

"I'll give you my number lecher, but if you use it for anything other than to discuss passages or bible club, I will not hesitate to kick you out of bible club."

"Got it, you'll miss me and then who else will keep you company." He said with a wink.

* * *

"Any luck?" Mineta said as he put down the word Fergalicious for a total of 79 points.

"Are you serious that isn't even a word!"

"It is so, and you know it, now back to operation Ibar-babe."

Izuku reluctantly agreed with Mineta for his points and told him about his plan. "She's sooo stubborn, but I like it man. She's not like anyone else. I think I'm close to getting her though."

"Nice man. Oh, did you get her number like you said you were gonna?"

"Hell yeah I did…but she said if I text her for any other reason than bible club then she'll kick me out." Izuku frowned."

"Who cares man, you still got Ibara's number! To operation Ibar-babe!"

"Operation Ibar-babe!"

* * *

Lecher: So, have you ever sinned or are you really that saint like?

Ibara-babe: Lecher...

Lecher: Bible club stuff only. Got it.

Lecher: Is there a passage in the bible that allows you to go on dates, asking for a friend?

Ibar-babe: Go to bed.

Lecher: I'll be thinking of you.

* * *

"How about that date?"

"The lord says no."

Izuku's lip twitched upwards at the girl's words. "Really, because I asked the lord and he was all for it. In fact, he even recommended this great place for us to go to."

Ibara looked at the lecher before her, a small frown on her face. "The lord would never approve of such sexual activities before marriage."

The boy in front of her continued to smile, "Okay, okay yeah. I get where you're coming from, but hear me out. What if we don't have sex and I just take you out. Like no strings attached ya know!"

Ibara shook her head at Izuku not believing a word of what Izuku was saying. "I don't believe you could uphold your word Midoriya, I'm sorry. And even if I did, the things I've heard you've done with other girls is far too sinful for me."

Izuku frowned, sad that the girl still wouldn't agree to a date with him. He was genuinely coming to like their banter and these club meetings weren't half bad, given he wasn't listening half the time and he was just staring at her face but still he liked the meetings.

"Well, what can I do to get you to agree to a date?"

Ibara sighed knowing she would never get any peace of mind with this boy unless she answered him. "If you truly wish to go on a date with me then here", writing a few things on a piece of paper and handing it to him, follow these steps and then I will consider going on a date with you."

Izuku's face brightened up instantly at the bible chick's words. "Heck yeah, alright what's first?"

sins to confessional.

"Huh, alright not bad, I mean I just have to go to church and confess. All the things I've done…my entire life...Yikes." Izuku pulled at his collar nervous. "Well I mean, at least they can't judge you."

* * *

Before Izuku stood the church recommended to him by Ibara. Taking a deep breath Izuku went inside looking for the confessional, once zeroing in on it the boy entered sitting down and remembering from what he saw in movies began speaking.

"Uh, forgive me father for I have sinned?"

"What?"

"Oh sorry, uh forgive me for I have sinned. Yeah so, I guess I should just start off by saying the only reason I'm doing this is because of this girl I met in bible club. She said if I want any chance with her I have to follow these rules or steps to do. This confession thing was the first thing." Izuku revealed.

When he heard no reply he figured that meant he should keep going. "Yeah, so I've done some shi-I mean bad stuff and I kinda need to get I guess cleansed for it." Izuku said pausing. When he hears humming, he continues. "So, it started in middle school I was sort of a player. My best friend was always objectifying girls and I don't know I kinda played off that. I'm not sure if it bothered girls or not since I never really paid attention to what they felt. I just kinda went out with them for what I wanted and after dropped them like flies so I could go to the next one. Which looking back now was pretty shitty of me."

"Sure was."

"Yeah, so now fast forward to high school and I find I guess I didn't change at all because same thing. I pretty much date a few girls use them to get what I want then boom I drop em until I get the next one I want…I'm a pretty shitty guy" Izuku sighed.

"Yeah, man you are."

"But now I really want to change and- hold up a second, you aren't supposed to be judgmental of my actions!"

"Huh, oh no you're thinking of the confessional dude, you know the priest. I'm the janitor I can judge your acts all I want little dude. And you are one shitty guy" he laughed. "But don't worry you're still in your teens you have time to change. This girl sounds important to you though, I mean you came and confessed all your shitty deeds for her so that has to count for something."

"Yeah, I don't know why but, in the beginning, I just wanted a date to say I was able to date the un-dateable Shiozaki, but now, now I just want to get to know her better and change for her." Izuku said with a smile.

The janitor smiled, "See that right there shows how much you're already changing for this girl and you'll only change more as you grow. Just remember to stay true to yourself, but like genuine not your crappy playboy self you know."

"Yeah I got it, thanks uh, oh I never got your name."

"Doesn't matter now get on with your day. I've got other people confessions to hear."

"But I thought you were the janitor."

"Huh, oh yeah I am, but I'm also a priest, cutbacks you know. Anyways my shift is over, so I'm back to be the priest. So, uh, Have a good day?"

Izuku dazedly walked out of the church, unsure of what just happened but checking off the first thing off his list anyway.

 _I'm never going to church again._

* * *

 **2\. Wash yourself of your sins**

"What the heck does that mean?"

"I think you're supposed to like toss holy water on yourself" Mineta offered.

"Where the hell am I gonna find holy water?"

Mineta rubbed his chin before getting his phone out. "Don't worry I know a guy."

* * *

"Mineta I wanna ask why you know a guy who can supply you with a barrel full of holy water but at the same time I don't."

Mineta shrugged. "Yeah probably better you don't. Also, next Tuesday you're helping move some sketchy boxes from the port alright."

"I knew it."

"So, how's this done? Don't we need someone with like holy powers?" Mineta asked.

"No, I think since the water's already holy I kinda just dunk myself in it." Izuku said.

"You sure we don't need that janitor priest."

Izuku looked at the water then at Mineta, "Uh…no?"

 **Five minutes later**

Izuku was flailing head deep in a barrel of holy water while Mineta sticky balled his best friends' hands and arms to the floor while constantly dunking his head into the barrel.

"Sto-ugghh Stop Mineta you're-gugig- you're drown-ffjig- you're drowning me!"

"The power of Christ compels you!"

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!"

"Ti-guuuh- this- isn't-guurrhg-exorcist-uuuuuh!"

"Oh yeah." Mineta finally let go of Midoriya head letting the other relax and fall to the flor after he broke the sticky ball restraints.

"Jesus Mineta were you hoping...to...kill me!"

"No bro, I was trying to cleanse you of your sins! Look at the water!"

Izuku glared at the smaller boy before looking at the holy water falling back seeing the black gunk floating around. "Oh my god was that in me!"

"I don't know I was too busy-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO FUCK FACES DOING IN HERE!" Bakugou yelled.

"yeah guys, I mean the whole building could hear Midoriya screaming?" Kaminari said.

"Oh, sorry guys. We're just tryna cleanse Midoriya of his sins." Mineta says quickly dunking Midoriya in the water ignoring his flailing limbs. Finally picking his head back up.

"I feel…like…you're trying to kill me...instead!" Izuku said in between gasps of breaths.

Those watching the shorter boy dunk the other were curious as to what was going on but also wanted nothing to do with it in case Mineta did kill Izuku and began to disperse, the only one left standing there was the bible club president.

"Izuku is really following my list" she said flattered but also holding back her giggles.

Mineta surprised someone was still watching nodded his head. "Oh yeah he even accidently confessed to a janitor/priest yesterday.

"I think he still has one more thing to do, but like yeah then he should be good to go."

Ibara nodded a small smile appearing on her face as she walked off.

"I'VE BEEN CLEANSED OF MY SINS!" Izuku yelled after emerging from the water.

"YEAH YOU HAVE!"

* * *

 **3\. Repent to those you have wronged/ In laymen terms Izuku apologize to your past exes.**

"Camie, I want to apologize for taking you out on a date, sleeping with you then breaking up." Izuku said bowing.

*slap*

"Like did you really think I was gonna forgive you that easily, fam?" the Shiketsu student said before walking off.

"No..not really." Izuku sighed rubbing his very sore cheek.

"How many more Mineta?"

"Uh, after Camie it seems you only have one, two, fifteen more girls."

"Dear god help me."

* * *

"When the hell did I take her out!?"

"Do you seriously not remember, dude?" Mineta said surprised.

"No, dude she goes to an all-girl academy on the other side of Tokyo when would I ever meet her?"

"Oh my god. Dude you like ran into her commented on her uniform and that weird monocle she wears which somehow made her blush like crazy then scored a date."

"You're telling me I scored a date with Saiko Intelli by complimenting her Monocle?"

"Yes."

"My god, Mineta have I got game."

"Yeah, but you also have to travel all the way to her school to apologize."

"God damn it."

* * *

"Run Mineta!"

"I'm trying but everywhere I go she keeps blocking!"

"How is she doing it?" Izuku yells, activating full cowling to dodge a sniper rubber bullet, at least he hopes it was a rubber bullet.

"Her quirk you dumb ass! It's super genius! She drank hot tea tripling her already high IQ!"

"But she said she forgave me!" Izuku yelled while dodging a incoming projectile.

"SHE LIED YOU DUMB ASS!"

* * *

Izuku and Mineta were currently limping their way through the Tokyo shopping district discussing which girl Izuku should apologize to next, when a picture caught his eye.

"Okay, but what about her. There's no way even I could have gotten her. She's the big three. Like way out of my league."

"Oh yeah true, but you concocted this whole big thing with the help of the entire class, well more like tricked us into doing it really, you even had Koda use his connections with the bunny community which by the way he's still banned from speaking with them."

"Oooh really, poor guy. Maybe I can talk to Mirko" Izuku chuckled.

Mineta didn't even try to hold back his laughter at that joke.

"Anyways you did this whole big spectacle asking her out and after getting knocked out by her for scaring her she said yes because she found the bunny's adorable."

"Really, how do I not remember this?"

"Eh, don't ask me you're the one who did the deed. Then you broke up with her because of actually I think the both of you decided to break up on amicable terms. She was your longest relationship."

"Sweet one less girl to apologize too!"

"Yeah that's true but you still got all these other-

"YOU!"

* * *

"I SAID I WAS SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID!" Izuku shouted while dodging the pro hero chasing after him through the shopping district while carrying Mineta in his arms.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Mount Lady screamed.

"WHEN THE HELL DID I DATE MOUNT LADY!"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!" Mineta cried.

"SHE WASN'T IN THE BOOK!" Izuku screamed back, weaving in and out of crowds.

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT YOU LUCKY BASTARD!"

* * *

"Can we please take a break?" Mineta whined.

"Yes please." Izuku cried, still tending to his injuries.

* * *

 **The next day**

"Wait, I dated Todoroki's sister!"

"Do you seriously not remember any of this or are you just that brain dead?!"

"Oh my god, Todoroki can never know" Izuku said biting his knuckle.

"Dude he's gonna know when you go apologize to her right now." Mineta laughs. "e's visiting his family for the weekend."

"Oh my god, oh my god. I am not prepared. Mineta we are under fucking attack." Izuku says as he stares at the Todoroki's door.

"Izuku?" Fuyumi answers surprised to see her ex at the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to apologize." Izuku says nervously, hoping for anything to happen that will take him away form here.

"For what Midoriya" Todoroki grits.

* * *

"Well Mineta that could've gone worse" Izuku says as he rubs his burnt cheek.

"Todoroki declared a blood feud war against the Todoroki clan and the Midoriya clan how much worse could it have gotten?"

"Fuyumi could've not forgiven me. Man, she is a sweet soul. Besides Todoroki will forgive me in like two days."

* * *

Izuku and Mineta were back at the dorms in Izuku's rooms tending to their wounds after apologizing to all Izuku's exes.

"What's next?" Izuku moaned.

'Now you just have to show Ibara that you've done everything she requested while I go to class."

"Great. I'll just. I'll just get up right now and do that."

"Yeah, well good luck with that."

* * *

"I did everything you requested." Izuku said proudly.

Ibara smiled, "Indeed, I will admit I was surprised when I walked in on Mineta dunking you in a barrel of holy water."

Izuku stared confused at the vine user. "Why, it was on the list? Did you think I wouldn't do it or something?"

"Well, actually I just meant for you get splashed with holy water absolving you of your sins, not drowning yourself in gallons of it, but to each their own."

Izuku facepalmed. "Of course, you did. Well anyways I did everything on the list, so how about that date?'

Ibara shook her head a small smile creeping upon her face. "The lord frowns upon those who are deceitful to others therefore I will allow you to take me on a date lecher."

"Woo! Hold on I gotta get a pic of us."

Why?"

"To memorialize this moment" Izuku said as he winked at the camera with an arm tossed around Ibara. The vine user rolling her eyes at the blatant lie, knowing he was most likely going to send this to one of his friends but smiled, nonetheless.

* * *

Ding!

"Well I'll be damned, Midoriya actually did it." Mineta said in awe. Slowly revealing his phone to class, A proving to them that Midoriya indeed was able to score while in bible club and with Class B's saint herself.

"I never doubted you, bro" Mineta whispers a tear creeping down his eye.

"Stop being such a weirdo!" Jiro says hitting the smaller boy with one of her ear phone jacks.

* * *

 **I'm back! And to be honest I think this is where I should finish this story which would be a good ending. Unless I think of anything else but otherwise this is probably where I'll end it. Hope you enjoyed this really weird ride, because I most certainly did. Hit me up on my ko-fi if you like my stuff under /supersaiyain79. I also take requests.**


End file.
